Un extraño sueño
by Ilse Jean Pataki
Summary: Un sueño hace que Arnold se ponga en duda sobre sus sentimientos... rewievs please! :D
1. Chapter 1

_**Bueno, aquí les traigo un nuevo fanfic, esta vez de Hey Arnold, un cartoon que me encanta ^^ bueno, ojalá les guste y dejen rewievs :D **_

Viernes 4 de Octubre... Para muchos un día normal, común y corriente menos para el más pequeño de Sunset Arms, aquella vieja casa de huéspedes... Si, era el aniversario, un año más en el que Arnold sufría y lamentaba el no estar con sus padres, a pesar de que el sabía que era por una causa buena y noble, a el no le cabia en la mente el porque la ida de sus padres, podría sonar egoista, si, pero por que poner en prioridad a unos desconocidos (en cierta forma) que a la educación y la compañía de su hijo, su único hijo...

Arnold: otro año más -mira el calendario de su habitación- aun no entiendo por que se fueron y peor aún, por que no han vuelto -mira la foto de sus padres- ¿acaso no les importo ya? ¿Acaso no se pueden tomar la molestia de escribir una carta... Una simple carta? -dice el chico con un poco de molestia, decepción y enojo- ¿porqué me dejaron? ¿Porqué no fui su prioridad?... ¿Porqué me abandonaron? -agita el retrato y termina por botarlo en un cajon-

Si, este era uno de los aniversarios en los que la frustración, pero sobre todo el enojo, se hacian presentes...

Abuelo: chaparrin, ¿puedo pasar? -dice detrás de la puerta esperando una respuesta-

Arnold: si, pasa abuelo -dice cerrando el cajon con un poco de fuerza-

Abuelo: un año más, eh hombre pequeño -dice apenas entra a la habitación-

Arnold: olvidalo, no quiero hablar del tema, por favor -un poco molesto-

Abuelo: esta bien Arnold, aquí te dejo tu desayuno, son unas galletas y un poco de leche caliente... -pone la charola ensima de la cama- la lluvia de anoche hizo que este día estuviera un poco frío... ¿No lo crees?

Arnold: aja... Abuelo, ¿te puedo pedir un favor?

Abuelo: claro chaparrin, lo que quieras -sonrie-

Arnold: dejame solo... No es, que sea yo grosero pero, no estoy de humor... Y ¡ah! Llévate las galletas, no tengo hambre... -lleva su mirada al suelo-

Abuelo: esta bien, hombre pequeño... -toma la charola y camina hacia la puerta- es verdad, se me olvidaba... ¿Iras hoy a la escuela? -lo mira con duda-

Arnold: si, no me queda de otra -se encoge de hombros- hay examen así que no puedo faltar, además me servirá de distracción, pero ahora ya vete por favor -se hace notar la irritabilidad en la frase-

Abuelo: esta bien hombre pequeño, tu abuela y yo te amamos... -sin más comentario, sale de la habitación-

El chico se alista, baja las escaleras de la habitación y, sin querer, se topa con el señor Kokoshka...

Óscar: oye Arnold, veras Susie esta desempleada y yo necesito 20 dolares, ¿me los prestarias?

Arnold: señor Kokoshka hace más de dos meses que le preste 50 dolares -un poco molesto-

Óscar: ¡Oh vamos Arnold! 20 más, serán los últimos, ¡andale!

Arnold: -molesto- ¡ya le dije que no y deje de molestarme! -camina a la salida-

Óscar: vaya Arnold, pero no te enojes ni te desquites con la gente que no tiene la culpa de que tus papás te hayan dejado -como siempre, sin pensar lo que dice-

Arnold: -se detiene un momento- ¡no me interesas sus entupidas palabras!

Óscar: este -reacciona- no, no, Arnold perdon, yo lo quise decir, es que las deudas crecen y prometo que si me los prestas, no te molestare más, Arnold perdoname, disculpa, no era mi intención hacerte enojar -apenado-

Arnold: ¡no y se acabo! -sale de la casa, cerrando la puerta con un fuerza- ¡Argh! No sabe lo que dice, es un... ¡Tonto! Desempleado, baquetón y flojo, ¡todo tiene! -molesto-

Camino a la Pública 118, Arnold se encuentra con su mejor amigo, Gerald...

Gerald: hola viejo, ¿como estas?

Arnold: -lo mira- hola Gerald, estoy... Bien...

Gerald: -caminando a la par- escucha, se que este día no es nada agradable para ti, pero no puedes estar siempre con ese recuerdo

Arnold: ¿tú estarías como si nada? ¿No verdad? Entonces por que tienes que aconsejarme algo que tu no harias

Gerald: -sorprendido- escucha viejo, perdoname, no era mi intención el hacerte enojar, si quieres cambiemos de tema

Arnold: no gracias, solo cruzamos la calle y llegamos a la escuela -mira ambos lados antes de cruzar-

Gerald: esta bien, como tu quieras -cruza a la par de Arnold-

Ambos chicos llegan a la escuela, se dirigen a sus casilleros, toman sus libros y se van al salon...

Sr. Simmons: buenos días niños, bueno como ya les habia dicho ayer, hoy es su primer examen del parcial, empezaremos con matemáticas -se escuchan expresiones de queja e inconformidad- vamos niños, no es tan malo -toma los examenes y comienza a repartirlos- tienen de aquí al receso para contestarlo, tomense su tiempo y recuerden, aunque no aprueben todos siguen siendo muy especiales -termina de repartir los examenes y se sienta detrás de su escritorio- bien, pueden comenzar

Helga: ¡rayos! ¬¬ ¡estos problemas son muy largos! -da repetidas vueltas a la hoja- me llevare más tiempo del previsto -hace una mueca de inconformidad-

Phoebe: ¡ay vamos Helga! Son iguales a los que vimos en clase, solo cambian unos cuantos datos, esto estara en un abrir y cerrar de ojos -sonrie-

Helga: claro -la mira- para ti... ¬¬

Sr. Simmons: Phoebe, Helga por favor, silencio y apresurence -sonrie-

Helga: ¬¬ claro... -se dispone a resolver su examen-

Los minutos comienzan a pasar, faltan unos cuantos para que la hora del receso llegue...

Harold: ¡santo cielo! Estan muy difíciles, no se si esten correctos

Stinky: ¡Oh vamos Harold!, entrega el examen y vamonos a receso, además como dijo el Sr. Simmons, aunque no apruebes, eres especial -sonrie-

Sr. Simmons: este, así es Stinky pero eso no quiere decir que no haga el intento de sacar una buena nota

Sid: bueno, tiene razon, pero el receso es el receso, ¡apurale Harold!

Stinky: ¡si Harold, ya no alcanzaremos postre!

Harold: ya voy, ya voy... ¡Ay ustedes son muy desesperados¡ -entrega el examen y sale con los chicos del salón-

Ya la mayoría del 4to grado se encuentra en la cafetería, están Helga y Phoebe, Arnold y Gerald, Rhonda y Nadine, aquellas parejitas de amigos que pareciera son inseparables, por supuesto formandos en la barra...

Helga: vaya Phebs, esta comida cada vez esta peor... Nada se me antoja -mira los cazos de guisos-

Phoebe: bueno, tal vez no es que no se te antojen, puede que sea la sensación que genera en ti las faltas de apetito ocasionadas por la taza de café capuchino que tomaste por la mañana, según tu, para despertar más rapido -toma un poco de un guiso que estaba a la derecha-

Helga: ¿eh? ¡Ah! Si, eso creo, bueeno... ¿Que tomaste eh? -mira su charola-

Phoebe: parece que es una crema de verduras, esta se combina muy bien con pan tostado -toma unas rebanadas-

Helga: esta bien, me serviré lo mismo, pero si no me agrada, ¡tu te lo comes eh! -se sirve una mínima porción y toma pan tostado-

Gerald: ¡vamos Pataki! Deja de discutir sobre que comerás, los demás esperamos un turno -dice detrás de ambas chicas-

Helga: calla torpe cabeza de cepillo, que nosotras seamos más rapidas y hayamos llegado primero a la fila, nos da el priviliego de tardarnos el tiempo que queramos -pone las manos en la cintura-

Arnold: Helga, por favor, date prisa, el receso no es eterno... -la mira-

Helga: jajaja y tu, cabezon ¿quién te crees para darme ordenes eh?

Arnold: nadie te dio una orden, yo solo te pedí el favor

Helga: orden o favor, ¡nadie me dice que hacer¡ ¿Así o más claro?

Arnold: -molesto se acerca a la chica- mira Helga, no estoy de humor, es un mal día para mi y lo que menos quiero es lidiar contigo

Helga: ¡uh que miedo! -dice en modo de burla- jajaja y ¿qué me haras? ¿Darme uno de tus miles de sermones?

Arnold: sabes Helga, no puedo creer como personas como tu se atreven a lidiar en sociedad, es decir... -la mira y levanta un poco su tono de voz- eres una persona irrespetuosa, vacia, sin valores, no sabes que es tolerar, que es la paciencia, ahora veo por que todos, incluso tus padre prefieren a otras personas que a ti, y quien no lo haria, solo molestas, es más, tu sola existencia ¡ME MOLESTA! ¡ME IRRITA¡, ¡ME PONE DE MALAS! Si alguna vez te fueras de la ciudad, ¡sería el niño más feliz del mundo! -dice con un tono alto de voz- pero algo hice tan mal… ¡que te tengo que observar todos los días!

Helga: yo... -esas palabras retumbaban en su cabeza, cada letra era como una bala atravezando su pecho- Arnold... Es que yo...

Arnold: callate Pataki, por que para lo unico que abres la boca, es para insultar

Todos observaban y escuchaban, sorprendidos de lo ocurrido, algunos se atrevian a cuchichear, otros solo se preguntaban, el porque la actitud, ¿ese era Arnold? Pero claro, que la más afectada era esa niña, aquella que no podia creer la actitud de su amado, pero… ¿por que le habria dicho todo eso? Acaso, ¿era verdad? Eso era lo que Arnold sentia por ella… Desprecio, ¿¡¿¡¿odio? ¡¿Pero como? Era imposible, ella no pudo hacer nada, solo sintió como una lágrima resbalo por su mejilla, esas palabras no habrán tenido efecto si alguien como Gerald, Harold o cualquier otro chico se las hubiera dicho, pero esta vez, no era cualquier chico, era el chico por el cual ella moria, por el cual ella tenia ganas de seguir día a día, era ese prometeo, esa inspiración... Era todo para ella...

Phoebe: ¿Helga? ¿Helga? ¿es-estas bi-bien?

Helga: -miro a Phoebe, después a Arnold y no pudo hacer más, solo correr fuera del lugar-

Phoebe: ¡Helga! -corrió detrás de su mejor amiga-

Gerald: -más que impresionado- ¡viejo! ¿Qué te paso? ¿Por qué te portaste así?

Harold: cielos Arnold, ¡ni yo había logrado hacer llorar a Helga!

Sid: si Arnold, es una de las chicas más rudas de la 118 y tu, en cuestión de minutos, ¡la quebraste!

Stinky: si, ¡la dejaste frita!, de verdad estaba llorando

Rhonda: vaya Arnold -se acerca- esta bien que Helga sea mandona, gruñona y demás, pero creo que eso todos los tenemos conciente y de cierta forma ya nos acostumbramos

Lila: así es Arnold, no puedo creer que le hayas dicho tantas cosas a Helga, pobre... Su manera de ser es problemática, como dice Rhonda pero, creo que no sea razón para que la hayas tratado así

Arnold: -saliendo de su estado- pe-pero, es que yo, bue-bueno yo no quería, es que, tuve un mal día y -sin saber que hacer o decir-

Lila: -un poco molesta- muchos tenemos más de un mal día pero no es razón para tratar así a la gente -se da la media vuelta y se va-

Rhonda: si, Lila tiene razón, no se justifica, vente Nadie, vamonos antes de que Arnold nos haga llorar a nosotras también -se va acompañada de su mejor amiga-

Harold: ¡Ha! ¡Ha! Vaya Arnold, haz hecho lo que un niño jamás había podido hacer -se va a su mesa-

Sid: hiciste llorar a Helga -va detrás de Harold-

Stinky: si, a Helga, la niña más ruda de la escuela -rie y sigue el mismo camino de Harold y Sid-

Gerald: ¬¬ ¡cállense! -voltea a ver a su amigo- ¿Arnold? ¡Hey Arnold! ¡Arnie! ¡Hermano!

Arnold: ¿Qué Gerald? ¿Qué quieres? -se lleva ambas manos al rostro-

Gerald: estas conciente de lo que acabas de hacer, ¡hiciste llorar a Helga G. Pataki! -agita los brazos en el aire-

Arnold: ¡cállate! Ya demasiado tengo con los comentarios de los demás... No se que me paso, yo estaba enojado desde que desperte, es un mal día para mi

Gerald: lo sé, y no creo lo que voy a decir, pero no justifica, es más... Perdoname viejo, pero siento lastima por Helga...

Arnold: debo hacer algo, debo pedirle una disculpa -preocupado-

Gerald: aja, y ¿dónde la piensas encontrar? A estas horas ya debe estar en su casa y si, la buscas es capaz de molerte a golpes

Arnold: pero tengo que explicarle, decirle que lo siento

Gerald: tranquilo viejo, esperemos a mañana a ver que te dice

Arnold: Gerald, mañana es sabado, no hay clases ¬¬

Gerald: ¡ya lo sé! Pero tenemos practica de beisbol

Arnold: ¿y si no va? ¿Y si ahora me odia más? ¿Qué tal si jamás me quiere volver a ver?

Gerald: calma viejo, no creo que Helga sea tan sentida... -desvia la mirada- ¿o si?

Arnold: ¡rayos!, ¿qué hice? -cubre su cara con ambas manos-

Mientras, en el cuarto de escobas...

Helga: es increíble que Arnold me haya dicho todo eso Phebs -llorando-

Phoebe: tal vez no era su intención, desde temprano lo note un poco molesto -pone una mano en el hombro de su amiga-

Helga: ¿en serio? Pero, ¿por qué se desquito conmigo? ¿Por qué me dijo cosas tan horribles? -se tira a llorar en el hombro de su amiga-

Phoebe: pues, por lo mismo, cuando nosotros, humanos, estamos molestos, decimos cosas sin pensar, sin creer que pueden lastimar a los demás, el enojo es como un bloqueo, te mata la razón y engrandece el instinto de ataque, nos ponemos más a la defensiva -abraza a su amiga- tranquila Helga, veras que el te buscará, se disculpará y te hará saber el porque de su malestar emocional -le sonrie-

Helga: eso espero y si, el tuvo un mal día... -piensa- un momento -se seca las lagrimas- ¿que día es hoy?

Phoebe: viernes -la mira con duda-

Helga: no, no, mmm me refiero al número, fecha, lo que sea, viernes, ¿que? -se suena la nariz y deja de llorar-

Phoebe: si no me equivoco, hoy es Viernes 4 de Octubre -dice mientras le pasa otro pañuelo desechable-

Helga: ¡eso es! -chasquea los dedos- tienes razón Phebs, hoy es un mal día para mi cabezón -dice animada-

Phoebe: -confundida- ¿ah si?

Helga: ¡si! Hoy es el día en el que mi amado tuvo que decirle adios a sus padres, ¡ahora lo entiendo! -suspira- pobre de mi amado, amanecio de malas gracias al recuerdo de sus padres! Lo perdono, si es así, ¡lo perdono! -sonrie-

Phoebe: bueeno... -confundida- ¿irás a clase?

Helga: -baja la mirada- creo que no... Estuve llorando, no quiero que me vean así, además Miriam me mando un mensaje, iremos a Dakota del sur a ver a mi abuela, así que tengo que hacer maletas

Phoebe: esta bien, yo le dire al Sr. Simmons, anda sin cuidado

Helga: pero solo a el y no enfrente de todos -abre la puerta- nos vemos el Lunes Phebs y gracias -le sonrie-

Phoebe: para eso estamos las amigas, hasta el Lunes -sale del cuarto y toma camino al salon-

Helga: -camina a la salida- vaya, pobre de mi amado, que difícil debe ser para el -saca su relicario- y yo… ¡Tonta! Ofendiendole, gritandole sin saber como se siente, por que no me di cuenta antes, este es un mal día para ti mi cielo, mi amado Prometeo, mi Musa, mi Tesoro, pero yo Helga G. Pataki, juro que cada 4 de Octubre sera un día tranquilo para ti, haré que olvides ese penoso suceso, mi Angel de Rubios Rizos, ¡yo te cuidare! ¡Yo te protegere! Y... Y... Y ya -besa su relicario, lo guarda y sale de la escuela rumbo a casa-

_**Serán solo dos capítulos, espero rewievs =) **_


	2. Chapter 2

_**jejejeje perdonen si me tarde un poco, es que andaba con problemitas familiares, mi mamá está algo enferma pero ya todo bien, aquí dejo el segundo capítulo, pensaba hacer este fic de solo dos capitulos pero no creo que sea así jajajaja :D bueno espero les guste, andaba algo falta de imaginación con respecto a la carta, pero bueno :D espero encontrar esa fuente de inspiración para el 3er capítulo. Gracias a todos por leer mi fic y por los rewievs :D me tardaré un poco más en el tercero ya que por intervención médica no puedo usar la mano derecha, o diría Helga "a la vieja Betsy" jajaja :D una vez más, GRACIAS. Aquí más de mi fic...**_

Las clases llegan al final, la ausencia de Helga se hizo notoria después del pequeño y lastimoso incidente del receso...

Gerald: ¡al fin viejo! ¡El merecido y esperado fin de semana! -dice mientras guarda los libros en su casillero-

Arnold: aja -guarda los libros-

Gerlad: ¿aún te sientes mal por lo que paso con Helga? -guarda unos libros más pero esta vez en su mochila-

Arnold: si Gerald, ella no tuvo la culpa de nada... Es decir, siempre me molesta y hasta cierto punto, ya me acostumbre solo que hoy -es interrumpido por Gerald-

Gerald: solo que hoy, no supiste como manejar el enojo de esta mañana, y encontraste la manera de desquitarlo en Helga -cierra el casillero-

Arnold: -guarda unos libros en su mochila y cierra el casillero- y eso no es correcto, que mal me siento -baja la mirada-

Gerald: tranquilo viejo, mira tal vez ella entienda, no es tan mala, al menos es lo que tu crees

Arnold: es que no lo es Gerald, hoy lo demostró -suspira- ojalá entienda si no...

Gerald: ¿si no que?

Arnold: buscaría a como de lugar su perdón -comienza a caminar-

Gerald: hablando de eso, ¿qué serias capaz de hacer por conseguir el perdón de Helga? -camina a la par con su amigo-

Arnold: yo... -se detiene y un recuerdo inunda su mente-

Flashblack-

Arnold: por favor, ¿cual es la verdadera razón?

Helga: no lo sé Arnold, supongo que me compadecí de ti y tus torpes amigos...

Arnold: Ahm ¿porqué?

Helga: po-porque tal vez no te odie tanto como pensé si, al parecer me-me agradas un poco, es decir, podrías agradarme mucho...

Arnold: ¿en serio? ¿Lo hiciste por mí?

Helga: ¡agh! ¡Así es zopenco que esperabas que hiciera después de ver a la persona que amo en problemas!

Arnold: ¿amas?

El chico con cabeza de balón es interrumpido por su amigo de peinado gracioso...

Gerald: ¡Oye Arnold! ... ¿Qué pasa viejo? De repente quedaste ido -unos pasos adelante-

Arnold: me-me quede pensando en lo que me preguntaste -lo alcanza-

Gerald: ¿tanto tiempo? -caminan a la par-

Arnold: es que, tal vez, haria algo importante para conseguir su perdón -se sonroja-

Gerald: ¡vaya! Creo que en serio este no ha sido tu día, más por que te haz sonrojado -lo mira-

Arnold: ¿eh? ¡No, no! ¡No pasa nada! ... -sacude su cabeza- no, tu estas mal, no ves bien... -apresura el paso-

Gerald: si viejo, como tu digas -se desvia- ¡oye! Te veo más tarde si no, mañana tengo que pasar a comprar unas cosas que me encargo mi mamá -agita su mano- ¡cuídate viejo y animo!

Arnold: si, esta bien, tu-tu también cuídate -agita su mano-

Gerald: ¡hasta mañana! -sigue su camino-

Arnold entra a su casa, su abuela lo recibe con una gran charola de galletas con chispas de chocolate...

Abuela: hola pequeño Kimba, ¡¿como te fue en la jungla? -le acerca la charola-

Arnold: no abuela, ahora no... Por favor -le dice cabizbajo-

Abuela: ¡oh vamos Kimba! Solo una, ¿si? -ríe-

Arnold: -en su rostro se dibuja una sonrisa a medias- jejeje esta bien -estira su mano y toma una galleta-

Abuela: ¡Yupi! -ríe- jajaja ¡lo logre! -le da a su nieto un sueve beso en la frente-

Arnold: -termina sonriendo- Ay abuela -dice con cariño en su expresión-

Abuela: jiji -ríe con notoria alegria- ¡te hice sonrier! -se va por el pasillo saltando como es su costumbre-

Arnold: -la mira y sonrie- ay abuela...

Abuelo: ¡hola chaparrin! -a lo lejos se escucha el sonido del retrete- ahh la oficina quedo bien aperfumada -dice dandose pequeños golpecitos en el estomago-

Arnold: -lo mira acercarce y hace mueca de mal olor- si, ya lo note abuelo

Abuelo: -rie- jajaja ¡ay chaparrin! Y dime, como te fue, que tal el examen, ¿que tal la escuela? -sacude su cabello-

Arnold: -acomoda su cabello- mal, más o menos y pesima...

Abuelo: vaya hombre pequeño, te desconosco -un poco impresionado por lo dicho-

Arnold: me iré a mi alcoba, perdona -sin más palabras, sube rumbo a su habitacion-

Abuelo: vaya, este niño crece muy rapido -se escucha un rugir de su estomago- y yo rapido debo ir a la oficina -sale disparado al baño-

En la habitación del pequeño niño...

Arnold: vaya, este día ha sido uno de los más dificiles, no debi de tratar así a Helga, ella me ha ayudado, me ha cuidado -poco a poco el estres del día hace que el sueño haga victima al niño- y ella me... -sin más, morfeo lo envuelve en un manto de sueño- ...

Amanece en Hillwood, el despertador suena como peculiarmente lo hace "¡Oye Arnold!" "¡Oye Arnold!" Hasta que el pequeño niño lo hace callar ...

Arnold: vaya, ya amaneció -estira sus brazos y suelta un bostezo- hoy hay entrenamiento de beisbol... EL ENTRENAMIENTO! -dice pegando un brinco fuera de la cama- es tiempo de irme, debo, ver a Helga -se pone un calcetin, luego el otro, arregla el cuello de su camisa y sale rumbo a la puerta-

Desde la cocina se escucha una voz...

Abuela: ¡Oye Kimba! ¿No desayunaras?

Arnold: -abriendo rapidamente la puerta principal de Sunset Arms- no, esta vez no, se me hace tarde -terminando de decir esto, cierra la puerta y se va rumbo al campo Gerald-

Al llegar, ve todos los familiares rostros de sus amigos... Menos uno...

Gerald: viejo, llegas tarde -hace ese singular saludo-

Arnold: -responde el saludo- si, es que mi despertador se atraso un poco, oye Gerald y... ¿Helga? -dice buscando con la mira entre los demas chicos-

Gerald: no se, no ha llegado -toma su guante de beisbol-

Arnold: ¿no ha llegado? -un poco preocupado- ¿será que?

Gerald: tranquilo, creo que Phoebe dijo algo sobre que Helga estaba ocupada o algo así, despreocupate y ven a jugar -le da un bat de beisbol-

Arnold: Gerald, después de lo que paso ayer no puedo pensar en algo más -baja su mirada-

Gerald: Arnold, viejo le estas tomando demasiada importancia a eso, luego se le olvida

Arnold: le doy la importancia que merece, Gerald -se da la media vuelta-

Gerald: hey hermano, ¿a donde vas? -desconcertado-

Arnold: a buscar a Helga, iré a su casa

Phoebe: -interrumpe a Arnold- no Arnold, no vayas

Arnold: -la voltea a ver- ¿que? ¿Porque no?

Phoebe: po-porque ella esta pues, es-esta ocupada y no te puede recibir... Por eso

Arnold: no puede O no quiere

Phoebe: pues, no puede, solo eso

Arnold: no se que hare, pero Helga G. Pataki me escuchará...

El chico, muy decidido, emprende su viaje a casa de la pequeña niña rubia, su paso es interrumpido una vez más

Gerald: -se detiene frente a el- viejo, de verdad, no vayas... Mira si Phoebe te esta diciendo que no, es por algo

Arnold: -mira a su amigo- no Gerald, no me detendran... Hoy hablaré con Helga, le pediré una disculpa por lo de ayer

Phoebe: -dice a lo lejos- esta bien Arnold, pero no digas que no te lo advertí -vuelve la vista hacia sus compañeros de entrenamiento-

Gerald: de ser así, entonces -lo mira y estira su mano esperando como respuesta aquel peculiar saludo- te apoyo y suerte

Arnold: gracias Gerald -le responde con el saludo-

Una vez más, el chico emprende camino hacia la casa de los Pataki, en el camino, a si mismo se repite una y otra vez lo que le dira a la chica una vez que este frente a ella

Arnold: Helga, mira escuchame, quiero pedirte perdón -dice mientras mueve sus manos de un lado a otro- no, eso no, mejor algo como "Helga perdoname yo nunca quise lastimarte" -se detiene- no eso suena como a telenovela...

A unos pasos de llegar a la casa de los Pataki, el chico rubio un par de camiones de mudanza, a esto, el chico llega a la entrada a paso veloz

Arnold: que, ¿que pasa? ¿Por-porque sacan los muebles?

Señor 1: pues ¿como que porque?

Arnold: si, por que, ¿a donde se los llevan? -sorprendido sin entender que sucede-

Señor 2: pues a su nuevo hogar

Arnold: ¿nuevo hogar? ¡¿Nuevo hogar? -exaltado-

Señor 1: ¡pues si! Ay niño, ¿que no entiendes? ¿Que es muy difícil?

Arnold: no, pe-pero es que, e-s es que no puede ser

Señor 2: niño por favor, si no vas a ayudar no estorbes -dice empujando hacia el camion un gran ropero color rosa-

Arnold: ¿eh? ¿Eh? Si, si -se hace a un lado, en ese momento nota que una carta cae del ropero-

Señor 1: estos muebles son muy, muy pesados -dice entre pujones de esfuerzo-

Arnold: -recoge la carta- bue-bueno ya me voy

El chico toma el camino que lleva al parque de la ciudad, mira la carta con curiosidad

Arnold: no la puedo abrir, no es mi-mia... -nota que en una esquina del sobre esta escrito su nombre- bueno, dice mi nombre, eso quiere decir que si la puedo abrir -desprende el sello, saca la hoja y comienza a leer-

"Querido Arnold:

Hace tiempo que escondo este sentimiento, día a día esperaba la llegada de ese momento, un momento unico y especial, el cual marcaria toda mi vida.

Ese momento al que me refiero, es en el que yo te diria e incluso demostraria, todo lo que siento por ti, bellas palabras saldrian de mi corazon, mis labios, si tu lo permitieras una vez más, probarian los tuyos, dejando en mi alma la huella de un beso, tierno y calido, puro y lleno de amor.

Miles de poemas escritos en tu nombre y por tu nombre, inspirados en tu sonrisa, escritos con mi corazon.

Un sentimiento, dos palabras y solo 5 letras que quedarian cortos ante la inmensidad del universo, más incontable aun de las mismas estrellas y puro que el agua brotando de los manantiales más virgenes de esta tierra.

Así es lo que siento, solo imaginate el sufrir de mi ser al tenerte cerca y no poderte tener.

Lo hago con un escrito y no con palabras, de frente como debio ser, todo por que ya jamas nos volveremos a ver, una razon, la distancia. Así es Arnold, la distancia, pues ahora mis padres tomaron la decision de irnos a vivir a Inglaterra con Olga.

Sin más que decirte, sin más que confensarte... Te dejo este recuerdo. Una carta, la primer y ultima carta.

Con amor. Helga G. Pataki"

El chico terminando de leerla, la guarda en el sobre y en seguida la pega a su pecho

Arnold: pe-pero ... Y yo tratandola... Que hermosas palabras, no-no lo puedo creer... Helga... -reacciona- ¡Helga! Debo tenerla, tengo que hacerlo... Pero un taxi es muy caro y... -le llega una idea a la cabeza- ¡El abuelo! El puede llevarme, ¡eso es! -corre rumbo a Sunset Arms-

Al llegar, el chico entra a toda prisa a la casa en busca de su abuelo

Arnold: ¡abuelo! -gritando por todos lados- ¡abuelo! ¡¿Donde estas? Es urgente, ¡abuelo!

Abuelo: ¿que pasa hombre pequeño? -extrañado-

Arnold: abuelo, llevame al aeropuerto, por favor, rápido, anda abuelo -con toda prisa lo toma de la mano y lo lleva a la cochera-

Abuelo: ¿que? ¿Pero para que? ¿Por que? ¿A donde iremos? ¿Y tu abuela no irá? -jalado por el pequeño-

Arnold: no, nada de eso, el camino te cuento pero vamonos por favor -sube con prisa al auto y se pone su cinturon de seguridad-

Abuelo: esta bien chaparrin, esta bien -sube al auto, pone su cinturon y enciende el auto-

Arnold: ¡en marcha abuelo! -impaciente-

Abuelo: -pisa el acelerador al fondo- no recuerdo la última vez que te pusiste tan impaciente -ríe-

**_Espero que les haya gustado :D espero reviews.  
_**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Wiii ya salí del hospital, este final se me ocurrió allá jajaja espero les haya gustado mi fic, haré más solo que primero mejoraré de mi mano (la vieja Betsy) :) reviews por favor :3**_

Ambos llegan al aeropuerto, en la sala de despeje se anuncia por un altavoz "pasajeros con vuelos 1600, destinos a Inglaterra y Londres favor de abordar por la puerta numero 5"

Arnold: puerta 5, puerta 5 -busca la puerta- ¡ahí esta! -corre hacia la puerta- ¡Helga! -grita al ver a la chica- ¡espera!

Helga: -voltea impresionada al escuchar al chico- ¿Arnold? ¿Qué-qué haces aquí?

Arnold: -la toma del brazo- no te vayas, hablemos por favor

Helga: ya es tarde Arnold -desvía la mirada-

Arnold: ¿pe-pero porqué te vas? ¿Fue por mi culpa verdad? -la suelta y baja su mirada- perdón fue un día muy difícil para mi -cabizbajo-

Helga: lo se, lo entiendo -lo toma de las mejillas y guía su mirada hacia la de ella- no fue tu culpa, no pidas perdón -le medio sonríe-

Arnold: -la mira, sus ojos están vidriosos casi a punto de llorar- entonces no te vayas por favor

Helga: -lo mira- imposible, ya tome la decisión, lo lamento - da media vuelta- es mejor así cabeza de balón -dice el apodo con cariño-

Arnold: -la detiene tomándola del brazo- no, por favor, tu tampoco me abandones, por favor Helga -dice con la voz quebrada-

Helga: lo lamento, pero te repito que lejos es mejor -baja la mirada-

Arnold: ¿pero porqué? -con un movimiento suave la voltea hacia el para mirarla de frente-

Helga: no te puedo decir -desvía la mirada-

Arnold: -saca la carta y se la muestra- ¿es por lo que dice aquí?

Helga: -desvía la mirada, se sonroja- yo-yo pu-pues si...

Arnold: y entonces, ¿cuál es el problema? -se encoge de hombros-

Helga: ¿como que cual es el problema? No podemos estar juntos -se cruza de brazos-

Arnold: claro que si podemos -suavemente la toma de los hombros- anda, quédate e intentémoslo -se sonroja-

Helga: Arnold, yo -se sonroja- es que, bueno...

Arnold: ¿si o no? -se acerca poco a poco a ella sin soltarla de los hombros-

Helga: yo... -se acerca más-

Arnold: -se acerca un poco mas- tu...

Ambos son interrumpidos por el sonido del altavoz "pasajeros con vuelo 1600 favor de pasar a abordar por puerta 5"

Helga: yo no puedo, lo lamento -se desprende del las manos del chico y cruza la puerta hacia el abordaje-

Arnold: no, Helga por favor no... ¡No! ¡Helga! -su voz se quiebra, baja su mirada y deja escapar una lágrima-

La chica cruza la puerta, lo que en seguida se ve, es que la rubia sube al avión, diciéndole adiós, mientras él mira por la ventana que esta en la sala de abordaje…

Arnold: ¿por qué siempre se van? ¿Porqué siempre me abandonan?... ¡No es justo! –se lleva ambas manos al rostro, cubriéndolo para llorar en silencio-

"¡OYE ARNOLD!" "¡OYE ARNOLD!" resuena su despertador por toda la recamara, lo que provoca que el chico en un instante despierte, con lagrimas en los ojos todo por culpa aquella pesadilla…

Arnold: -limpia sus lagrimas- vaya, que sueño tan más extraño y, a decir verdad, desagradable, no quisiera que ella se fuera lejos de mi vida –suspira- bueno, hoy es el día de hablar con ella

El pequeño niño rubio se alista, baja a tomar un ligero desayuno con sus dos abuelos y sale rumbo al campo "Gerald"

Arnold: ¡hola chicos! –dice al llegar al campo-

Gerald: hola viejo, ¿cómo estas? –lo saluda-

Arnold: -devuelve el saludo- bien, ¿y tú?

Gerald: bien, oye ya estas más tranquilo, ¿verdad?

Arnold: un poco, soñé que Helga se iba a Inglaterra –baja un poco la mirada-

Gerald: ¿en serio? –dice un poco emocionado-

Arnold: ¡Gerald! –lo mira de manera seria-

Gerald: jajaja es broma viejo –golpea suave su espalda-

Phoebe: -llegando al lugar- hola chicos, ¿listos para el entrenamiento?

Gerald: -desvía la mirada avergonzado- eh… eh, si

Arnold: si, pero… ¿y Helga?

Phoebe, ah, ella no vendrá, porque hoy se va a…

Arnold: -interrumpe- ¡¿se va? –sale corriendo-

Phoebe: no me dejo terminar –sorprendida-

Gerald: ¡¿a done vas? –grita mientras agita una mano en el aire-

Arnold: -grita mientras corre si n mirar atrás- ¡nos vemos después!

El chico apresura su paso, unas casas antes de llegar a su destino, se detiene

Arnold: -mirando fijo- bueno, es ahora o nunca –comienza a caminar y se topa con el padre de la niña rubia- Buenas tardes señor Pataki

Big Bob: -lo mira- no, hoy no daré a la caridad, ya dí el mes pasado –guarda unas maletas en el auto-

Arnold: no, no, yo vengo a buscar a Helga –dice mientras ve que Bob guarda las maletas-

Big Bob: ah, claro –se para en la puerta y grita hacia dentro de la casa- ¡Olga!

Helga: -desde el segundo piso- ¡soy Helga, papá!

Big Bob: -gritando- ¡Ah si, como sea!, ¡te busca tu amiguito con cabeza de balón!

Helga: -baja rápidamente de su habitación- ¡¿Arnold?

Arnold: -se asoma por detrás del Gran Bob- eh, si, soy yo, Helga –le sonríe-

Big Bob: bueno niña, si vas a salir, procura llegar antes de las 12 –se va a la cocina- ¡Miriam!

Helga: -hace una mueca fingida de desagrado y se cruza de brazos- ah, ¿qué quieres melenudo?

Arnold: -baja la mirada- hablar contigo sobre lo de ayer, claro si quieres –dice cabizbajo-

Helga: -hace una pequeña sonrisa- claro, pero… -sube la mirada del chico tomándolo suave de la barbilla- deja de buscar hormigas –le medio sonríe-

Arnold: -seguida la acción de la chica, este la mira y se sonroja- cla-claro

Helga: -se sonroja y rápidamente coloca sus manos detrás de ella- pues, ya vámonos ¿no? –sale inmediatamente de la casa-

Arnold: -aun sonrojado- si, va-vamo-vámonos –la alcanza a caminan a la par- ¿a dónde quisieras ir? –desviando la mirada-

Helga: vamos por un capuchino a Slausens –desviando la mirada-

En el camino de casa de Helga a la fuente de sodas "Slausens", ninguno se atrevió a decir algo, desviaban las miradas, y de vez en cuando, sin que se diera cuenta el otro, volteaban a ver a la persona que caminaba a su lado

Arnold: pues, ya llegamos –caballerosamente, abre la puerta de la fuente de sodas- adelante –le cede la entrada a Helga-

Helga: gra-gracias –la chica entra y después de ella entra el rubio-

Arnold: -detrás de ella- ¿en qué mesa te gustaría sentarte?

Helga: vamos a aquella pequeña, la segunda de la derecha, pegada a la barra –señala la mesa-

Arnold: vamos –extiende su mano cediendo una vez más el paso primero-

Helga: -camina y al llegar a la mesa, se sienta-

Arnold: -una vez sentada ella, el procede a hacer lo mismo, sentándose enfrente de ella-

Helga: -recarga su mejilla en una mano y desvía una vez más la mirada- y bien, ¿qué me dirás?

Arnold: Helga, perdóname por lo de ayer, yo no quería lastimarte con esas palabras y menos gritarte enfrente de todos –la mira-

Helga: -aun sin volver la mirada al chico- aja… ¿y luego?

Arnold: ayer no fue un buen día para mi, cumplía un año mas de la partida de mis padres y antes de llegar a la escuela, tuve3 un incidente de mal gusto con el señor Kokoshka, un inquilino y de "remate", el examen de matemáticas me estreso un poco –acerca se mano a la de ella- perdóname por favor –dice cabizbajo-

Helga: -lo mira de reojo- si esta bien, al menos ya se que es lo que piensas de mi y lo que sientes hacia mi persona –desvía de nuevo la mirada-

Arnold: no, no Helga, ese no era yo, no fui sincero al decir todo eso, yo no siento eso por ti –toma la mano de la chica- de hecho, tuve un terrible sueño –baja la mirada-

Helga: -aun sin mirar al chico, se sonroja por la acción que él hizo- ¿a si? ¿qué soñaste?

Arnold: que te ibas lejos para no volver –aun tomando su mano- fue una horrible sensación, un extraño sueño que me hizo darme cuenta de lo importante que ya te haz vuelto para mí –baja la mirada- Helga, jamás te iras ¿verdad?, tu no me dejarás, ¿cierto?

Helga: -aun sonrojada, mira al chico- no –suspira- jamás te dejaré –con la mano libre, toma su barbilla suavemente y levanta su cabeza de manera sutil-

Arnold: -ante dicha acción y respuesta, el chico sonríe sonrojado- gracias Helga –dice con emoción y cariño- yo te… -suspira- yo te…

Helga: -lo mira y se sonroja aun más- tu, ¿qué?

Arnold: yo te a –suspira- te… a

Una llamada al celular de la chica interrumpe a Arnold

Helga: -contesta molesta- ¡¿bueno?

Miriam:-por la bocina del teléfono- pequeña dama, ¿dónde estas? ya casi es hora, se nos hará tarde para ir con tu abuela

Helga: ¡ya sé! ¡ya sé, mamá! no tardo, ush –cuelga- bueno Arnold, me debo de ir, lo que tengas que decirme, lo harás en otra ocasión –se levanta de su silla-

Arnold: -la mira levantarse- pe-pero Helga –le detiene del brazo-

Helga: -lo mira y le sonríe- solo iré a ver a mi abuela a Dakota del sur, traquilo

Arnold: -le sonríe- esta bien, será en otra ocasión entonces

Helga: -comienza a caminar- ¡ah! –se detiene en la salida- y recuerda, lo que dijimos aquí, hoy, fueron locuras –gira la perilla de la puerta-

Arnold: -le dice mientras por detrás detiene la mano de la chica que gira la perilla- si, como las que dijimos en la azotea de Industrias Futuro –termina de abrir la puerta-

Helga: -la chica, sorprendida y sonrojada, lo mira- ¡cállate Arnoldo! –sale-

Arnold: -ríe travieso- lo que digas Helga, lo que tu digas –sale detrás de ella-

Ambos chicos tomaron diferentes caminos, lo único que era igual, era esa sonrisa, que no se puede disimular, esa sonrisa llena de felicidad, de alegría, de satisfacción… pero sobre todo, esa sonrisa producto de la sensación que solo una persona puede provocar en nuestro ser…

_**¡FIN!  
**_

_**Bueno, gracias por leerlo, ojalá les haya gustado, una vez más, GRACIAS.  
**_


End file.
